Lee Hatake (Super-Star Legends)
' Lee Hatake is the main protagonist from the ''Brawl Legends ''series, and would be playable in Brawl Super-Star Legends'' and his Minion is Rayne. Biography. '''THE CHOSEN ONE Lee Hatake is a member of a former ninja clan that resided in hidden valley between a desert and mountainous territory. He has the ability to harness elements such as wind and lightning, and inherited twin rings that allow him to control Ice and Fire, as well as create weapons of the same element. Lee also possesses the power of illusion, allowing him to enter the subconsious minds of other people, create clones of himsef that seem real, and project fearful visions into the minds of his enemies. THE LEGACY OF LEE HATAKE *''Brawl Legends (Manga)'' *''Brawl Legends: Shinobi Reborn'' *''Brawl Legends: Shinobi Chronicles'' *''BOND Legends'' Rival Name: Allen Stark Reason: Allen is annoyed by Lee's confident, yet childish attitude after they are paired in a team battle against Satsujin and Wraith. Connection: Both are teenagers with special abilities and lost their siblings: Lee's siblings were raised in a different home, and Allen's brother died. They are also heroes who have walked both good and evil paths: Allen is often faced with situations in which he plays the bad guy and Lee becomes a villain in an alternate timeline in the Brawl Legends comics. They are also both re-imaginings of LeeHatake93, and are named after his middle names. Gameplay Lee fights with a variety of different techniques. Moveset: Square (Standard): *Melee Combo: Lee performs a simple three-hit combo of two punches and a kick. This may be combo'd with his Chaos Punch. *Running Lightning: Lee performs a triple kick combo while charging lighting in his right arm. After Lee performs the third kick, he will punch the opponent with his lightning-charged arm, providing a fairly decent amount of knockback. *Chaos Punch: Lee engulfs his right arm in flames and performs an uppercut, firing the flames upward once he hits the opponent. This move may also be used in conjunction with his Melee Combo. *Spiralling Wave: Lee creates an orb of wind in his left arm and thrusts it downward, releasing a small shockwave within a short proximity, causing any characters nearby to be pulled into it, spinning in a miniature whirlind befor beind launched with a decent amount of knockback. If used in the air, Lee will throw the orb at the ground, producing the same effect. Triangle (Strong): *Fire Barrage: Lee will fire several small fireballs from his right arm. Holding this button will allow him to attack several times, although the move will only last 4-5 seconds. This attack has no knockback, but will inflict a bit of burn damage on opponents, causing them to drop energy from their Super Meter. *Spiralling Flame: Lee charges an orange energy sphere in his right arm and thrusts it forward, creating a spinning wave of fire. This attack can be charged for a few seconds to increase its range, and can also be used in conjunction with Crystal Spike. *Ice Wolf: A technique usually used by Rig, Lee will summon a wolf that is made of ice that will serve as a support character for 4-5 seconds. The wolf will run around the stage, where it will bite and claw at the opponents. Before it disappears, the Ice Wolf will burst, knocking any nearby opponent into the air with decent knockback. *Crystal Spike: Lee punches the ground with his left arm, causing a large crystal spike to burst from underground. This attack has high knockback and will knock away any nearby opponent. However, this attack cannot hit any opponents behind Lee, leaving him open from behind. Circle (Unique): *Lightning Punch: Lee charges his right arm with lightning and punches forward. This attack may be charged for 3-4 seconds to increase its knockback. *Soul Flight: Lee creates crystalline wings and flies forward, leaving behind a trail of spikes that will damage any opponents who either step on them or end up in the path of Lee's flight. The spikes will only stay on the stage for 3-4 seconds before disappearing. *Spirit Launch: Lee launches himself into the air with a large crystalline pillar, performing a quick uppercut to attack any opponents above him. The pillar will only remain on the stage for 3 seconds, although any opponent who touches it on the ground will be trapped in crystals for 3-4 seconds. If used while in the air, Lee will launch himself from a smaller pillar that will burst once it hits the ground. *Chaos Flame: Lee creates a sword from his right ring and stabs it into the ground, releasing a spinning pillar of flames around himself. After the flame pillar disappears, flames will remain in the area of his attack for 3-4 seconds, causing fire damage to opponents. Similar to Spiralling Wave, Lee will throw the sword into the ground if this attack is used in the air, although it produces the same effect. Throws: *Shinobi Vanish (Up): Lee grabs his opponent and disappears, re-appearing in the air and tosses them aside. *Shadow Strike (Forward): Lee slashes with a sai, then warps behind the opponent and kicks them. *Lightning Pursuit (Down): Lee grabs the opponent and tosses them into the air, teleports next to them with a lightning aura, and projects himself and his opponent toward the ground. Supers *Chaotic Spirit (Level 1): Attacks with a crystalline spear enhanced by orange lightning. *Bring the Rain (Level 2): Lee launches himself into the air and casts a shower of black flames onto the stage that lasts about 4-5 seconds. *Soul Embrace (Level 3): Lee unleashes the power of his rings and flies to the foreground of the stage where he is able to aim a cross-hair at any point on the stage. Once he selects an area of the stage, Lee will fire a large energy ball at that area. The energy will create a large vortex that will pull in any nearby opponent, earning Lee an instant KO. The vortex cannot move once its location is chosen. After a period of 10 seconds, Lee will thrust his arms together and the vortex will implode, also KO-ing any opponent nearby. Lee will then return to the stage *Embrace of Souls (Awakening): Lee's eyes glow in conjuction with his rings as he is surrounded by a blue aura. Lee's moveset changes temporarily, allowing him to attack with ethereal limbs and other new techniques. Unlike Nero and BOND's awakened forms, Lee will still be able to utilize his Super Moves while in this form, although it constantly drains his Super Meter and lasts for 12 seconds. Taunts *'I'm the Chosen One:' Points forward and says, "You can't beat me!" or "No one can stop me!". *'I'm Not Alone:' Crosses his arms and the spirits of his rings emerge, and he says, "You've got company." *'Let's End This:' Surrounds himself in flaming crystals and they shatter as he punches the ground and says, "Let's end this!" *'Hot and Dangerous ''(As Li Hatake):' Looks at her body and then extends her arm saying, "Looks like I'm both hot and dangerous!" Quotes *When Selected: **"With Inferno and Yoi, I can't lose!" **"Are you guys ready?" **"This won't take long at all." *Prematch: **"You ready for this?" **"This won't take long." **"I think I can get used to this." ''(As Li Hatake) *Item Pick-up : **"This could work." **"Hey, an item!" **"Looky here." **"That's useful." **"Nice." **"Just what I need." **"Free weapons? I've seen everything." *When affected by the Transem Ray: **"I'm perfectly fine with this." *Using Chaotic Spirit: **"Eat this one!" *Using Bring the Rain: **"Hope you brought your umbrellas." *Using Soul Embrace: **"There's no escaping this attack!" *Awakening **"Now you'll face my true power!" *Successful KO: **"And don't stand up!" **"Like you could beat me!" **"I'm the Chosen One!" **"Took you down!" **"Another one bites the dust!" **"No competition." **"You aren't even worth practice." *Respawn: **"You killed me!" **"That was different." **"Now, you're gonna get!" **"(Stereotypical ninja voice) ''You have dishonored your family name! ''(Regular voice) Now, it's my turn!" **"I came back. What are you gonna do now?" Introduction and Ending Animations Introduction Lee turns around as his eyes turn red and smirks. Auras radiate from his rings and he says, "You ready for this?" Creates a sword from his rings and stabs it into the ground. Stretches and says, "This won't take too long." Looks down at her body and then looks up and says, "I think I can get used to this." (As Li Hatake) Winning Screen His rings turn into sworda and he holds them up victoriously. Radiates energy from his rings and says, "Too easy!" Twin swords created from his rings spin around his body and then disappear as he holds his arms to the side and says, "Was that all you had?" The spirits from his rings appear and he says, "You can't beat us." Sticks out her tongue and says, "Now I'm hot and I kicked your ass." (As Li Hatake) Losing Screen Punches the ground. Turns away in anger. Falls to his knees and says, "Crap" The spirits of his rings disappear as he hangs his head in defeat. Falls to her knees in anger. (As Li Hatake) Costumes The Chosen One Lee's default outfit. *His default appearance. Purple backpack, Black jacket with Red undershirt, and Blue pants. *Gray backpack, White jacket with Black undershirt, and Black pants. *White backpack, Blue jacket with White undershirt, and White pants. *Black backpack, Purple jacket with Gold undershirt, and Dark Blue pants. School Uniform Lee wears a long, robed jacket over a white collared shirt and wears slacks. *His default appearance. Black Jacket, White shirt, Gray pants *White jacket, Red shirt, Black pants *Purple jacket, Gold shirt, Dark Purple pants *Navy-Blue jacket, White shirt, Dark Blue pants Fighter Lee Lee's outfit from the epilogue of Brawl Legends: Shinobi Reborn. He wears fingerless gloves and a tank-top with a sword on his back. *His default appearance. Black tank-top, Blue pants, Black gloves, and Black scabbard. *Orange tank-top, Black pants, Brown gloves, and Red scabbard. *Blue tank-top, Dark Blue pants, White gloves, and Silver scabbard. *White tank-top, Gray pants, Silver gloves, and Gray scabbard. Fallen Lee Lee as his evil future self. *His default appearance. Black coat, armor, and gloves with Red patterns, pale skin, Red eyes, and slightly greyed Black hair with a blue tint *White coat, armor, and gloves with Black patterns, Normal skin, Dark Gray eyes, and Black hair *Blue coat, armor, and gloves with White patterns, Tan skin, Blue eyes, and White hair *Red coat, armor, and gloves with Yellow patterns, Normal skin, Brown eyes, and Brown hair Transem: Li Hatake Lee's gender swap caused by the Transem Ray item. She has mid-length spiky hair and wears a slightly modified version of Male Lee's costume. This form also appears in story mode as a playable character. Gallery Lee Colors.png|Lee's alternate colors for his default costume Lee.png|Lee's artwork from Brawl Legends ryoko_rinku_cast_by_dafunb0xman-d76kkpu.jpg|Lee alongside characters in Ryoku Rinku Trivia *This Lee Hatake varies significantly from his unofficial manga counterpart. Although their fighting styles have similarities, their histories are vastly different. *Lee is the only character who openly admits to liking the Transem Ray's effect. *Lee is one of the few characters who has an Awakening Super, as opposed to transforming in his Level 3. It is accessed by a special charge button while he is able to access his Level 3 Super. *Lee Hatake appears as a guest character in Toshiko: Crash-Up. *Lee also appears in the deviantart manga, Ryoku Rinku. Category:Playable Characters Category:Brawl Legends Category:Heroes